wire_communicationsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Human Communication
''Evolution and Revolution of Digital Communication Socio-Economic impact a) Positive and Negative aspects There is a big debate now, about if these devices (social network, smart phones) actually communicate or isolate. Like every thing, these devices have positive aspects and negative ones as well. -Positive aspects of digital communication: We nowadays live in a world where we are connected full time with each other, in addition there is greater interconnectedness, easier communication. Lots of revolutions, protests, as well as shops, NGOs work thanks to social net-working and smart phone tecnology which create unities of people exchanging information and working together to achieve a goal. Also thanks to these networks and devices globalization occurs at its best. To summarize, these devices create a place where information is free, anyone who wants to seize it can take it, any one can become knowledgeable, can learn new languages, exchange ideas and know what is happening in the world around them. However like every thing in this world; the way you use these devices determines if the things you do in them are good or bad, productive or not, positive or negative. -Negative aspects of digital communication: this includes information overload, Internet predators, forms of social isolation, and media saturation. Also it is said that journalists for example, are being hurted rather than helped by the internet, as anyone now, no matter how skilled or unskilled can become journalist ,which creates a network were a lot of the information is not trustworthy. Another downside to communication technology is that even as we communicate with more and more people using various technologies, some people feel more isolated than connected. People likewise say technology has led to a decrease in face-to- face interactions. But like I said before, it depends how you use it. b) Information sharing and privacy Privacy has become a big issue in the digital revolution. The capacity to save and utilize such large amounts of diversified information has opened the ability for people to track individual’s activities and interests Also a big issue is the propagation of information of topics such as child pornography, building bombs, committing acts of terrorism and other violent activities. These actions were alarming different groups of people (parents, educators, religious groups), such concerns have contributed to arguments for censorship and regulation on the WWW (World Wide Web) Technological basis Origins (1947-1979) The transistor was invented in 1954, it could be said that this device was the beginning of the never ending evolution of digital computers. By the 1950s and 1960s the military, governments, and other organizations had computer systems, and soon the Whole Earth (an American counterculture catalog which listed things in sale for a sustainable lifestyle) movement in the 1960s led to the inspiration and eventual creation of the World Wide Web. Which is one of the services that runs on the Internet. It is a collection of text documents and other resources, linked by hyperlinks and URLs, usually accessed by web browsers from web servers. In short, the web can be thought of as an application "running" on the Internet. The first personal computer came out in the 1970s. But all along the late 1970s and 1980s time sharing computers were very popular, they consisted of the sharing of a computing resource by many users via multiprogramming and multitasking. By allowing a notable amount of users to interact at once with a single computer, time-sharing dramatically lowered the cost of providing computing capability which made it possible for individuals and organizations to use a computer without owning one, and promoted the interactive use of computers and the development of new interactive applications. This gadget represents a major technological step in the history of computing. Moreover in the 1980s, computers, including 17 million Commodore 64s alone started to be used not only by big organizations but specially by individuals who brought them to their homes. They were not a very usual sight but surprisingly by this time many businesses were dependent of these gadgets which makes the late 1980s a part of the digital age. This is why by this time a bit of knowledge of computering was necessary for the working life. Also Motorola created the first mobile phone, in 1983. However, this device used analog communication. During the 1990s the World Wide Web was released to the public, by 1996, the Internet was in the predominant consciousness and many businesses listed websites in their ads. In 1999, almost every country had a connection, and more than half of Americans used the Internet on a regular basis and 15% of households in the United States owned computers, by 2000, this was up to 51%. Also during this time Cell phone subscribers were 12.4 million (0.25% of world population) and Internet users were 2.8 million (0.05% of world population) which really represented some notable development in the world of digital. Likewise in the 2000s cell phones became a common sight in western countries this was such that in movies and theaters there were ads at the beginning asking for you phone to be silenced. Text messaging existed in the 1990s but was not widely used until the early 2000s, when it became a cultural phenomenon. The digital revolution really became global in the 2000s, as it started to spread through the developing countries after having revolutionized the society in the developed ones. Moreover In 2005 the population of the Internet reached 1 billion and 3 billion people worldwide used cell phones by the end of the decade. Also HDTV became the standard television broadcasting format in many countries by the end of the decade. All this new technology really did revolutionized society and the way people lived, creating some negative and positive effects of which I will talk later. Last but not least during the 2010s the connection between mobile devices and internet websites via “social networks” have become a typical in the digital communication. By 2012 over 2 billion people used Internet, twice the number in 2007. Likewise Cloud computing (the use of computing resources that are delivered as a service over a network ,typically the Internet) had been made part of digital communication by the early 2010s, further tablet computers and phones are exceed personal computers in Internet usage by 2015. Becoming typographic ''Evolution and revolution in printing 1) Evolution Printing is the process of reproducing texts, images and other types of prints that uses one single design that comes from the original model. The 1st printing process was done in China where people used ink and wooden blocks. The Diamond Sutra is the world’s first printed book. It shows the 1st evidence of the evolution of this huge advance of making culture available for so many people. As time passed, the process had already been introduced to other countries. Further developments and improvements were revealed and used. There came the movable type which made use of movable pieces of metals. After that, the printing press came, which had become the basis of today’s modern printing. In 1993, digital prints were invented and introduced. Technology has managed to form new and better means to produce items. Copies of items are easier to produce because of this. From the black and white prints up to the full color prints, the process had already helped people a lot. The most popular and useful type of printing is one that is done through the internet (online printing). This has offered and produced new services that make producing and recopying items faster. There are online printing companies that offer affordable services and provide customers quality products. With the help of technology, companies make use of modern printers and new resources like recycled papers and vegetable and soy-based inks. The modern world has indeed made people work a lot to come up with new discoveries which will help not people but also the environment. Modern prints are also easy to avail. One can just relax and sit on their living rooms while waiting for your orders to come. Even if the process is a lot easier nowadays, the quality of prints is still there. More and more people use it. If you look back in the past, you will notice how things have changed. From wood to metal to plain paper which became coloured ones. The world is changing. Changes are inevitable and people struggle hard to keep up with all the innovations that are introduced every day. These changes bring more and more benefits to people. Printing is only one of the many things made available to us. Its process will definitely evolve for the next years. People won’t stop looking for more and more solutions on how to improve the different things present in our world now. 2) Revolution The Linotype machine, invented in 1883, allowed for much faster printing of many more papers. The market was there. The technology was there. All that was necessary was a group of entrepreneurs capable enough to grab the opportunity. The result was a revolution in print. Birth of the Modern Paper Anybody with a modest sum to invest could buy a printing press and make newspapers. The trick was getting people to buy them. What this meant People were amazed with this sudden innovation and an increasng purchase of this excellent type of printing machine took place.